1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to transmitting data and receiving data, and more particularly, to transmitting broadcast data and receiving broadcast data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent advances in information and communication technologies, broadcast services are offered through various media. In particular, broadcasting services using mobile terminals are drawing attention as mobile communication technologies are being developed.
In addition, as more broadcasting stations provide broadcasting services, viewers are able to select from a larger variety of channels, and thus, more viewers have subscribed to broadcasting services.
Such development in mobile terminals and the increased availability of various broadcast content have greatly contributed to the development of broadcasting systems.